In the Flesh
by NettieC
Summary: Written for the HBX October Challenge, Mac has hit her head ... what are the repercussions?


Disclaimer: not mine and all that jazz  
AN: Just my take on the results of hitting your head. Not as tame as Harm's response of using the wrong name.

Slowly, Mac tilted her head to the left and grimaced as the muscles down the right side of her neck pulled tighter. Then, just as slowly she tilted to the right before repeating several times in the hope of loosening some of the tension. With the challenges of a pounding headache, stiff neck and being exceptionally tired, Mac was trying to work through the piles and piles of paperwork in front of her. Watching from the kitchen doorway, Harm placed the glasses of water he was carrying down on the side table before moving across and laying his hands on her shoulders. This simple action caused her to flinch and then stiffen.  
"You need to relax," Harm said quietly, his fingers gently kneading her flesh but Mac found it incredibly hard to relax and rather than her muscles loosening up, they became tighter. "Hey," he said, removing his hands and peering around at her face, only to find her eyes shut tightly. "Either I'm really hurting you or you don't want me touching you," he said as he slipped into the chair beside her while watching her closely.

Turning her head slowly, Mac looked at him but words were failing her. "Mac?" he questioned. "Which is it?"  
"You're not hurting me," Mac finally replied.  
"Oh," he said, disappointment evident across his face.  
"No, it's not like that either," she said, not sure how she was supposed to phrase things.  
"Then what is it?" he asked gruffly as he stood and retrieved the glasses of water.  
"I don't think now is the time," she said, gesturing to the papers on the table.  
"Now is the perfect time," he countered, moving his chair to face her.  
"We have a trial to plan and ..." she said, squirming under his gaze.  
"Correction," Harm interjected. "You have a trial to plan. I am here to give you the benefit of my brilliant litigation skills," he said with a small laugh.  
Mac smiled. That was the term she had used when trying to talk him into helping her out earlier in the day. "Yes, you are," she conceded.  
"So, now is a good a time as any to tell me what's going on," he said, his eyes not leaving her face. "Why don't you like me touching you?"  
"I never said I didn't like it," she corrected, "It was more I didn't want it," she continued when she saw the puzzled look on his face.  
"And why is that?" he questioned, "Because I thought ...well...I thought we were on a path to something more and ..."  
"We are..." she interrupted. "At least I hope we still are."  
"So, if we're on the road to something more, why don't you want me touching you?" he asked. "After all, it was just a neck massage. I wasn't planning on taking any liberties." Mac looked up at him as she worried her bottom lip. "Mac, after your accident I promised you I would be here for you, that I wouldn't rush you, that I would wait for you to be ready. It still stands."  
"I know, and you have been very good about it all," she said. "But it's April,"  
"I know it's April, but what does that have to do with anything?" he questioned, not quite following this conversation.  
"For the past four months you've been amazingly supportive and true to your word," she said, standing up before she started pacing.  
"And?" he prompted, needing her to actually articulate her issue. It wasn't forthcoming. "As I said, it was just going to be a massage...you're so tense...you must be in a lot of pain."

Slowly, she nodded but said nothing.  
"Mac, can you actually give me something here? We don't seem to be getting anywhere," he said, a note of frustration in his voice.

Turning around, Mac placed her hands on the back of the sofa, she couldn't face him if she was to say what needed to be said. "You have...your intentions have always been honourable," she started, trying to get her thoughts in order. "You have been quite different since my accident and I am so grateful. You've put me first and foremost every time and never expected anything ... You've put your own feelings and needs on hold while waiting for me to be ready."

Standing, Harm made his way over to her but caught up in her own thoughts his presence didn't register. Taking a deep breath, she decided to keep going.  
"I guess I have to say that I thought we would have moved forward by now..." she continued but suddenly stood ramrod straight when Harm laid a comforting hand on her arm.  
"I thought we would have too," he said as she stared at him. "But what I don't get is if you wanted to move things forward, how come you don't want me to touch you?"  
"I didn't say I didn't want you to touch me," she said quietly and Harm's brow creased as confusion took over.  
"Then what are you saying, Mac, because I'm as confused as hell," he said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.  
"Don't make me say it,' she hissed, surprising him.  
"Say what?" he countered, just as sharply, staring her down.  
"Fine!" she snapped before slapping his hand off her arm. "I want you to touch me, okay?" she all but shouted. "You've been such a gentleman about all this but I want you to take all the liberties you want. I want you to touch me... to kiss me...hell, I want you to throw me against the nearest hard surface and ..."

Having heard enough, Harm's mouth descended on hers as his body propelled hers back against the wall. Almost immediately Mac hoisted herself up and had wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands grabbed at his head roughly and desperately. Tongues duelled as their hunger for each other became overwhelming. It wasn't until oxygen became an issue, Harm pulled back marginally.  
"Was this what you wanted?" he panted, his eyes locked on hers.  
"More," she answered, pulling him back to her and continuing where they had not long left off.

Fingers went to work unbuttoning and untying as Mac's body remained enjoyably trapped between two very rigid surfaces. Untangling her legs, she slipped down Harm's front, very pleased to see he was more than ready for what she wanted to happen next.  
"In here..." she said, pulling him into her bedroom and undressing him almost simultaneously.  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied, unhooking Mac's bra with a one fingered flick.

Before long, both were naked and clambering over each other and the bed.  
"You sure?" Harm managed to ask, praying she hadn't changed her mind.  
"Very," she replied hooking one leg around his waist.

It was a very heated and intense exchange before "Oh, oh, oh, Harm," Mac groaned and Harm grinned. His name had never sounded better than from those precious lips.  
"Mac," he replied, kissing her repeatedly as she rode her wave of ecstasy.  
"Oh, Harm, oh, oh," she panted. "Oh!"  
"Mac...Mac?" he said, entwining his fingers with hers. "Mac, open your eyes..."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and instead of the sweaty, lust filled face of Harm's she was expecting to see, there was serious Harm. It took a few blinks and a shake of her head for her to realise they were sitting on Harm's sofa.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching her face.  
"Um...yeah," she said. "I...ah ...think so," she replied, completely embarrassed and utterly frustrated.  
"I think I need to take you to Bethesda," he said. "I know you said you didn't hit your head that hard earlier but you fell asleep quickly and were moaning. Are you in much pain?"  
"No, no pain," she said, standing up. "I might head home. Sorry to spoil the movie."  
"Nothing's spoilt," he countered. "And I really don't want you going home. You're not yourself."  
'I will be when I get out of here,' she thought to herself. "No, I'm fine."  
"At least have a coffee before you go," he suggested, still concerned about her.

When Mac conceded, he headed to the kitchenette before returning in quick time with a mug.  
"Hot and strong, just like you like it," he said with a smile.

Mac couldn't help but smile; hot and strong coffee was good. However, her real desire for hot and strong related to the man in front of her.  
"That's a somewhat cheeky grin," he commented as he took his seat alongside her once more.  
"Hmmm," she replied, paying an inordinate amount of attention to her drink.  
"Mac..." he drawled. "Can you look at me? Please?" he added.

Slowly, Mac's eyes shifted from her mug to Harm and she worried her bottom lip.  
"What?" she finally asked when he said nothing.  
"I keep getting the feeling you're trying to say something to me but having trouble. Am I right?" he asked, his focus not moving.

Tilting her head to the left, Mac gave him a small smile before shrugging. "I don't know."  
"You don't know if you want to talk to me?" he said, restating her answer. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah," she replied with a breathy sigh before placing her mug on the side table. "It wasn't a hard knock," she added as her fingers moved to caress the tender bump on the back of her head.  
"Then why do you seem so flustered tonight?" he asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "Say something, Mac."

Not able to find the words to let him know she was ready to move things forward, Mac went with an oral response, which is not to be confused with a verbal one. Moving to her knees, she leant forward and kissed him soundly. As the kiss progressed, her fingers moved to his head and become splayed through his hair. From this position, she was fully able to control the encounter and did so with aplomb.  
"Well said," Harm said breathlessly when she finally allowed him to catch his breath.  
"I thought so too," she replied with a satisfied smile. "Anything you'd like to respond with?"  
"Definitely," he replied and it wasn't long before the two were entwined in a passionate clutch.

Desperate for their relationship to move forward, but equally aware of his promise to her in the hospital on Christmas Eve, Harm knew he was walking a very fine line when he started unbuttoning her shirt.  
"We can stop any time," Harm said as Mac tried to pull off his shirt.  
"I know," Mac said, focusing on her task rather than anything else.  
"I want you to be comfortable," he continued, pushing her shirt down her arms.  
"I know," she said, pulling him up from the sofa and towards his bedroom.  
"Are you..." he began before Mac put her hand over his mouth.  
"I'm fine. I want this. I want you," she said, her eyes locked on his. "So just shut up and kiss me, alright?"  
Harm grinned and attempted a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."  
"Ma'am. Ma'am?" Petty Officer Coates called from the doorway of Mac's office. "Are you okay?" she asked, coming in uninvited.  
"Yes, Petty Officer," she replied shaking her head. "Did you need something?"  
"You said you needed to leave by 1800 and it's 1835," she reported and Mac glanced at the clock.  
"Thank you, Jen," she said, getting to her feet. "I must have lost track of time."  
"That's not like you, ma'am," she replied. "Are you sure you're alright? Would you like me to drive you home?"  
"I'm fine, Jen, honestly, but thanks for the offer," she said as she collected her belongings.  
"Okay, ma'am, if you're sure," she said before departing.

With traffic, it was just on 90 minutes before Mac was turning the key in her lock. Having cancelled her previous plan for dinner with a friend, Mac headed to the shower before drying off and putting on her comfy cat pyjamas; a Christmas gift from Mattie. Towelling her hair dry, Mac grimaced when she hit the tender spot on her head.  
"Damn!" she muttered, she had hit her head hard, maybe harder than she had realised.  
"Anything I can do?" Harm asked, coming from her kitchen. "I let myself in, hope you don't mind," he added.  
"Oh, I think you've done enough," she said glaring at him.  
"Mac, really...I said I was sorry. My offer about taking you to Bethesda still stands..." he said, reaching out and gently touching her head.  
"No, I'm fine," she said with a smile. "It's just put me out of sorts."  
"How so?" he asked, taking her hand to stop her walking away on him.  
"Having a few daydreams, that's all," she said, patting his face. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Daydreams or hallucinations?" he asked, very familiar with the latter as a response to head injuries.  
"Oh, dreams, I'd say," she said trying to suppress a grin.  
"Nice dreams?" he continued.  
"Very," she replied, moving to the kitchen.  
"Was I in them?" he questioned trailing behind her.  
"Aha," she answered, getting a glass.  
"And?" he prompted when she said nothing more.  
"And what?" she countered, getting the orange juice from the fridge.  
"Mac..." he drawled. "Are you going to tell me about those dreams?"  
"Nope," she replied with a shake of her head.  
"Why not?" he asked with a pout.  
"Consider it your punishment," she said, offering him her glass.  
"For what?" he questioned, taking a drink.  
"For injuring me," she said, her fingers brushing against the injured spot once more.  
"I did not...well, not intentionally," he said apologetically. "You know it was an accident, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I know," she said kissing him briefly. "But tonight in bed if I make a move on you, do you promise not to throw me onto the floor in some defensive ninja move?"  
"I promise," he said sheepishly.  
"Good," she replied, kissing him once more.

Grinning to herself, Mac took Harm by the hand and led him to her bedroom.  
"So, these dreams..." Harm pushed as they climbed into the bed. "They were pretty good, right?"  
"Right," she agreed, sliding between the covers.  
"Did you realise they were dreams at the time?" he asked, turning off the bedside lamp.  
"No, but there were clues," she said as she waited for him to settle into bed.  
"Like?" he prompted.  
"Well, in one I wanted your help because you had brilliant litigation skills," she said, kissing his chest. "And we both know my skills are better than yours."  
"Really?" he questioned, rolling them over.  
"Really," she said with a cheeky smile. "I am oh, so much better than you at lots of things."  
"Really?" he repeated, bracing himself above her.  
"Really," she said, hooking her hands around his neck.  
"Can't you think of anything I might be better at?" he asked as he resisted her attempts to draw him closer.  
"Um..." she said playfully.  
"Well, why don't I let you think about it for a minute," he said, as he resumed his place on the bed beside her.  
"Done thinking," she said almost instantly as she climbed onto him.  
"And?" he asked, fighting a smile.  
"You are better than me at ..." was all she managed before Harm kissed her deeply. He didn't need to hear anything else.  
"Love you," he whispered before kissing her again.  
"Love you," she echoed before losing herself in the brilliant skills this man did possess.

While dreams were pretty good, nothing could beat having the man in the flesh - figuratively and literally.


End file.
